Cruel Bet
by kakuya
Summary: I never thought it could be like this. To feel so incredibly overwhelmed with feelings you aren’t accustomed to. With the life I lived many never thought anything like this would happen to me. I feel the need to tell her everything and hold her in my arm.


I never thought it could be like this. To feel so incredibly overwhelmed with feelings you aren't accustomed to. With the life I lived many never thought anything like this would happen to me. I feel the need to tell her everything and hold her in my arms. She is my life now. How could I undo this damage I had caused?

------

"Edward… Edward!" a voice snapped me back into reality. I looked upon the woman who held a screechy voice with faked innocence.

"Yes?" I asked. I looked at her face with an inward shudder. Too much make-up, too much botox, too much everything. This woman was my 'psychiatrist'. She was supposed too help me with my supposed sex craze. What a fucking joke.

"Now I know that you have made great progress this last few months and I would like to congratulate you with a my signed book." The woman beamed as she held the book, How to Deal with Your Own Personal Demons by Maria Connors. I gave her a crooked smile and listened as her heart stuttered a bit.

_This boy is going to go exactly to where he was in the beginning._ Ah the wonders of being able to read minds. Maria sat upon her chair with a smug smile on her face, a clipboard on her lap. I took the book out of her hands and sauntered to her bookcase across the room touching each book with great leisure.

"I would love to complement you on your long legs Mrs. Connors. I would love to take pictures of them." I said softly. "That is what I would have said a while go. Now I wish to just do things that don't revolve around sex." I lied. I would do anything to get out of this shithole. Nothing would please me more than to go find another girls and you know. Fuck her brains out.

"Good!" Maria exclaimed. The phone paged and she put it on speaker. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Connors it's your daughter. She says it is important." Her secretary, Tasha, said very quickly. I smiled even wider and chuckled to myself.

"Tell her to wait five minutes Tasha." Clipped Maria her blue eyes filled with annoyance. _She probably can't find her camera again._ She turned to me and I looked at her expectantly. "I shall see you in two months Mr. Cullen. I have a vacation period with my daughter that I cannot cancel." She turned back to the phone and told her secretary to send her daughter through the line.

"Until then." I winked at her. I walked out of the glass doors and smiled at the secretary and she literally fell out her eat. I strolled down the stair listening to conversation. I waited at the stairs and threw the book on the trash as I listened intently.

"He lied to me mom!" I heard Maria's daughter sob through the phone.

"What happened Julie?" Asked Maria. I began to laugh out loud and many people looked at me funny.

"He told me that he loved me and that he cared for me!"

"Okay honey just get out of your circle and take deep breat-"

"Cut the bullshit talk Mom! I have mother fucking pictures of me on the website calling me a slut!" Julie screamed at her mother. I heard a sharp intake from Maria.

"What did you do?! What kind of pictures are you talking about?"

"Nude ones Mom! He told me I had great legs and that he would love to photograph them and I believed him!" cried Julie.

Well she did have great legs, I mused, not to mention a nice ass. I heard the phone drop loudly and I looked up to see Maria pounding at the windows above the stairs.

"EDWARD CULLED YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Screamed Maria. There was a security guard behind her trying to control her. "Put me down you ass! DO YOU HERE MY CULLEN YOU ASS IS SO MINE. I said put me down you great big oaf."

I turned my back and walked down the halls to the door and I looked a girl who was looking at me with interest.

_Mm. he's got a great ass. He must be my type._

"So what is your name?" I asked smoothly. I watched as the blood flowed to her face.

"Grace." She said softly. Black hair, green eyes, big chest, yet another conquest. "What's wrong with her?" she asked/

I turned to look back and still saw her struggling with the security guard pointing at me.

"I don't know. Maybe she needs to see a professional." I joked. "Well Grace I am going to take you out to lunch." I linked, my arms with hers and walked out into the cold weather. She zipped up her black jacket and we walked out.

-------

I yawned with boredom as I drove my black 1837 Alfa Romeo on the road. I barely cared about the speeding laws due to the fact I had my own police tracker in my head. I swerved and cut many people off with out a care and parked right in front of my house, on the red line. I watched as the police glared at me and I merely waved him off and walked into the big mansion.

I passed the butler whose name always escaped me and he opened the door that led to the family dining room. I heard a sigh and my stepsister walked over to me. I greedily took in her curvaceous form and watched as her breast jiggled with each step.

"Where is father, Catherine? Somewhere with you whore goldigging mother I presume?" I asked.

_Most likely fucking the maid at the suite while my mother fucks the butler in Aspen._ Catherine knew I could read minds and she drew closer and closer to me.

Catherine had bright blue eyes with bleached blonde hair. She trailed a finger up to my face and her lips came close to my neck. She tangled her hand in my hair and blew hot air on my neck. Then she pulled away.

"I need a favor." She said confidently. "I need you to seduce a girl named Victoria. I need her to cheat on James so that bastard could some good shock into his system after he dumped me after I gave him a head." She sniffed.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the leather couch. She stood at the end and leaned over giving me a great view of her chest. I groaned and stood up and walked across the room to look at a painting.

"That is so boring though. I am tired of these girls in Forks. They all fall for the same tricks. It gets old. I need something new." I said as I crack my neck.

"Like what?" Catherine asked as she sat in the desk that lay adjacent to me. She uncrossed her legs and gave me a great view of a blue thong and I felt myself grow hard. I grabbed a Seventeen Magazine and handed to her.

"I know how to deal with menstrual caps asshole." She rolled her eyes. I sighed and flipped to a page and handed it to her yet again. It was the cover story. She read it with bored eyes and her eyebrows raised.

"'**Why it is Important to Wait for True Love** by Bella Swan. Isn't it enough to tell I guy that you love them for them to believe you? I believe that it is important to keep to your own morals…' yadda yadda yadda… 'Only when your know your mentally ready then you can give up your vir-' Okay she is so gay." Catherine rolled her eyes. "Who the fuck wants to keep their virginity that fucking long? Well good luck with this one. It says she lives in California dipshit so how the fuck are you planning on fucking her if she doesn't live here?"

"That is the fun of it. It says her father is the new headmaster of our college and his little girl is going to stay with her aunt right her in Forks. So I am going to get her." I said as I began t message her shoulders. I slowly crept my hands down lower and groped her breast and she stood up slowly out of my grasp.

"Okay hot shot lets make a bet out of this." Said Catherine thoughtfully. She went over to the mirror and pulled out a cross. She slowly unscrewed the top carefully and pulled out some cocaine. She snorted some of it and rubbed her nose getting some of the powder of her nose. I pulled out a napkin from my pocket and handed it to her.

"Grace?" she looked at me. I smirked and she blew her nose with it and threw it in the trashcan. "So if I win I get your Alfa Romeo-"

"Fuck no." I snapped at her. "That is my car."

"Hear me out. If you win then you get," she pulled me across the hall and into her room. "Something you have always wanted but can't have." She sat in the bed and slowly unbuttoned the black t-shirt just so I could see more of her cleavage. "You get to have me."

"No." I managed to say evenly. I turned to walk out.

"You can put it in anywhere you want." She said as she touched her body. My cock stood to attention as I heard those words.

"Fine." I smirked. This would be easy and I would fuck my sister way before that girl Bella left.

----

Okay so I don't own Twilight in anyway shape or form. I don't own Alfa Romeo or Seventeen magazine. Please review. This is based off of Cruel Intentions. I do not mean to copy what another writer wrote, but I saw the movie and it made me want to write it with Twilight. Yes Edward is a vampire and so is Catherine. Their mother and father are not Carlisle and Esme. Bella is human. Once again please review.


End file.
